StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Xel'Naga Device
Several dialog options in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty revolve around the xel'naga device acquired by Raynor's Raiders. First Dialog :Unlocked after the laboratory opens. Ariel Hanson Raynor: Can you tell me anything about this artifact? I gotta admit... it kinda weirds me out. Hanson: I've done some preliminary studies. Your artifact is a few thousand years old, but that makes it pretty 'young' in Xeno-archaeological terms. Most alien artifacts are millions of years old. By comparison, this one was made recently. Raynor: It ain't like anything protoss I've ever seen. But if they didn't make it... who did?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010. Without Hanson Raynor: Hope that thing was worth all the effort. Stetmann: It really is fascinating, Commander. Preliminary analysis suggests that its energy signature radiates at ten times the magnitude of any previously recorded alien antiquities. Raynor: Yeah, well -- don't start pickin' at it, Stetmann. With our luck, it'd probably just open up a black hole and swallow the ship.... Stetmann: Goodness, I hadn't factored the odds of that potentiality... Second Dialog :Unlocked after Smash and Grab Ariel Hanson Raynor: I've been hearing strange stories from the crew of late - unexplained noises, strange visions - voices in the dark. Rumor has it these things are haunted. Hanson: Superstitious nonsense! These artifacts are completely inert and they're contained down here in the lab. There is some trace radiation, but I don't see how they could affect things elsewhere on the ship! Raynor: Heaven forbid we run across alien tech that messes with our primitive little monkey brains. Just keep a close eye on 'em, Doc. Without Hanson Stetmann: Oh -- Commander, Commander, Commander. I've been giving these artifacts some thought... Stetmann: Oh -- don't worry -- I know what you're gonna say -- I haven't been running diagnostics on them or anything! Well, at least not directly, at any rate... Raynor: Just spit it out, son. Stetmann: Well, sir -- when the second piece was added? The ambient containment field spiked drastically. Hm, I know. If we add any more pieces, we'll need to draw even more power from the ship's fusion core to maintain the field. Raynor: So holding these things is dangerous and expensive. Well, the sooner we get 'em off my ship, the better. Third Dialog :Unlocked after The Dig Raynor: I'm pleased to see these things haven't blown up the ship... Yet. Stetmann: Sir, given the visual similarity between the various pieces, have you considered that they might combine to create a larger, more distinct object? Raynor: With everything else going on, Stetmann, I couldn't care less what they do, just that we get paid when we finally hand 'em over to the Moebius boys. With Ariel Hanson Raynor: Holding these artifacts is making me nervous. Can you tell me any more about them? Hanson: It's interesting - the one from Xil is different than the others. However, I think all of them once constituted a single device. Raynor: You mean they make something bigger? Hanson: It would seem so. It's just a theory, but there's an attraction between the artifacts we've collected - a kind of harmonic resonance. Hanson: Given the points of contiguous translinear alignment I think they'd be drawn together like magnets under the right field adjustment. Raynor: Ohhhh kay. Well don't adjust anything just yet, Doc. I like them aligned just the way they are. After Whispers of Doom Raynor: So these things are still a big mystery, huh? Hanson: Actually I have found something interesting. Whenever you use that protoss device over there, the artifacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices. Raynor: A little slower and with shorter words, please. Hanson: Well, if you think of them as dry sponges, they draw ambient energy like water. These things try to absorb as much energy as they can. Raynor: Are they dangerous? Hanson: Not if you're human. If my theories are correct - and you were a protoss, for instance - they could drain the life right out of you. Fourth Dialog With Ariel Hanson Raynor: Valerian reckons this thing can...de-zergify Kerrigan once it's rebuilt. Do you think that's even possible? Hanson: From what I've managed to piece together, it might be. The artifact seems to absorb protoss energy. If the same holds true for zerg... Raynor: Just yes or no, Ariel. I need an answer! Hanson: If I said 'no' would you even believe me? The only person that can really know what the artifact does is the one who made it - and they're long gone...I hope. Without Hanson Raynor: So these artifacts are the key to freeing Kerrigan... Raynor: Pretty amazing coincidence, Tychus just showing up out of the blue... offering us the job to collect these damn things. Stetmann: Statistically, sir -- the probability of coincidence is miniscule. However, these artifacts do represent a power beyond our current scientific understanding... Stetmann: If anything could the give the Queen of Blades pause - perhaps these are it? Raynor: All this... ancient alien hocus-pocus is a little outta my pay scale. I just pray that when the time comes... Raynor: ...these things bring her back to me. Conversation before All In Tychus: We spent a lot of time huntin' down all them pieces. Now 'it's all together, this thing gives me the willies somethin' awful. Raynor: I know what you mean. When I look at it, it's... it's like I can hear voices in my head... Sooner we're done with this thing, the better. Warfield: Agreed. Right now this artifact is the most important weapon in the universe and we're going to use it. Tychus: I just wish the damn thing came with an instruction manual. For all we know we could be upsettin' the entire space-time continuum! Raynor: Easy, Tychus. This ain't science fiction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010. References Category:Quotations